Sufre uchiha, Sufre
by Ryukumi
Summary: Sakura Haruno es la típica chica nerd, de esas que son ignoradas y maltratada, Pero a ella no le importaba lo que dijeran de ella, No le prestaba atención, Pero todo eso cambia, Cuando 'el' cruza la línea, Y ella le enseña que con una mujer Haruno nadie se mete


Cap 1 - La decisión

**_Holaaaa... Bueno aquí paso a dejar una pésima historia ^^….Soy nueva aquí... Así que si me van a dar tomatazos que sean pequeños plis…_**

**_Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kishimoto-sama, Solo la historia es mía (Bueee, solo un personaje que se darán cuenta es mío)_**

ºº0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0

Sakura Haruno cursa 4to dé secundaria, era la típica chica dé 16 años nerd, empollona, ratón de biblioteca, entre otros apodos con los qué se referían a ella, Dé la qué se burla la gente por él hecho dé qué usaba frenos, Gafas grandes y gruesas qué ocultaba sus hermosos ojos jade , La ropa larga y holgada, la cual ocultaba un hermoso cuerpo y él pelo, Esas hebras rosas, completamente recogidas en una despeinada crineja y ocultas bajó un gran gorro de lana negro, Era dé esas qué se sentaban al frente de la clase, La qué hacia todos los deberes, La mejor dé la clase, La cuál era tímida y reservada, Dé esas qué estaban enamoradas del chico más lindo y popular del colegio, él inalcanzable qué tiene hasta un club de fans, Dé esos qué no sabes qué existes y jamás té han dirigido la mirada, Ella tenía pocos amigo, Quienes eran itachi y sus amigos, Pero quienes eran sus mejores amigos y quienes veía más era...

Un joven moreno dé unos despeinados y sedosos cabellos rubios, dé hermosos y profundos ojos azules, Con extrañas marcas zorrudas en él rostro, Aunque estas no le quitaban él atractivo, Este era muy bien parecido, Su cuerpo trabajado, Contando con unos brazos fuertes y musculosos, Él abdomen marcado, Tenía un piercing en la ceja izquierda y un tatuaje de Dragón en el hombro, Dé unos 17 años, Conocido por ser muy hiperactivo y alegre, Y sobretodo despistado, su nombre, Uzumaki Naruto. Y la otra era una chica dé pelo largo hasta las caderas dé color negro azulado, Usaba un flequillo y dos mechones largos a cada lado, dé Tez blanca y unos extrañamente lindos ojos perla qué fácilmente se podían confundir con la luna, Es muy linda y tímida, Con un cuerpo envidiable y escultural, tiene 16 años y la conocen bajó él nombre dé Hyuga Hinata, Ambos herederos dé familias reconocidas y adineradas, Los Uzumaki-kamikaze Eran dueños de los programas de radio y televisión más famosos del mundo, Los Hyuga dueños de las tiendas de inmuebles y automovilística más grandes del continente. Claro qué la Haruno tampoco quedaba atrás, Pues era heredera dé toda la fortuna y acciones dé la familia, y era mucho, Los Haruno estaban en él negocio dé él estrellato e iban desde managers hasta actores, Eran muy reconocidos y respetados. Pues según él orden social, Las principales familias más famosas, adineradas y reconocidas eran cuatro, Y se encontraban en él siguiente orden, Los Uchiha, Los Haruno, Los Hyuga y los Uzumaki. Pero nadie, Absolutamente nadie sabía qué la chica era una Haruno, Pues ella jamás mencionó su apellido, y en sus registros no se encontraba este, Ella no quería tener amistad por interés. Eran contadas las personas qué sabían su apellido, Y era Fugaku, mikoto e itachi Uchiha, Pues ella asistió a un evento con sus padres donde les presentaron. Él rubio Uzumaki era uno de los chicos más populares, Y él mejor amigo dé él gran amor dé muchas chicas, incluyendo a la linda pelirosa.

Era Sasuke Uchiha, Un hermoso joven de 17 años, Dé tez blanca, Cabellos azabaches despeinados dándole un toque rebelde y sexy, Unos sensuales y enigmáticos ojos negros, Tenía un piercing en la oreja izquierda y un tatuaje dé dragón en el hombro, Con un cuerpo dé infarto, Atlético, Con fuertes brazos, Su abdomen marcado, Todo un adonis, Su familia era una de las más adineradas, Eras los reyes de las empresas de construcción y productos, Por lo cual dominaba y ordenaba a quién quería, Era respetado, tenía una actitud arrogante y fría. Sus otros amigos, Aparte del rubio Uzumaki eran:

Inuzuka kiba, Un bello chico dé alborotados cabellos castaños, dé ojos negros, Tenía un piercing en él castado dé su labio inferior, y un tatuaje dé dragón en el hombro, En sus mejillas le identificaban dos extrañas marcas rojas, Qué le daban un sexy aspecto salvaje, Dé 17 Años, Su cuerpo no hacía falta explicar qué era apetecible para cualquier chica qué le mirase, Por lo trabajado qué estaba, Su familias eran veterinarias importantes, por lo cual se ganaban un gran puesto social, su actitud era algo alocada y un poco arrogante.

Y luego Hyuga Neji, Esté era primo dé ojiperla Amiga dé la pelirosa. Dé cabello castaño largo y atado en una baja y floja cola, Sus ojos tan hermosos y extraños cómo los dé su prima, Tenía un piercing en la oreja y él mismo tatuaje dé dragón de igual manera en el hombro, Dé tez blanca, Era dé actitud fría y arrogante, Dé 17 años, En físico cómo los anteriores simplemente perfecto, Sus músculos trabajados y formados.

Luego Sabaku no Gaara, Su familia también era adinerada e importante, Este era Poseedor dé hermosos ojos turquesa, y alborotados cabellos rojos qué le daban un toque muy sexy, Dé tez blanca, tenía él mismo tatuaje qué sus amigos en el hombro y uno en el lado izquierdo dé su frente con él kanji Amor, Y un piercing a un costado dé él labio inferior, De 17 año, Su actitud era fría y hablaba poco, poseedor de un cuerpo bien formado y trabajado , Pero era de suponerse al estar todos en él equipo de fútbol, Ellos 5 eran los más populares dé konoha high school, Conocidos como los RyuuBoys.

Los primeros rayos del sol entraban por una gran ventana de balcón, invadiendo la hermosa habitación dé paredes color lila, En el centro de esta había una mesa, Con un hermoso juego dé té color violeta y planteado, Alrededor de la misma unos muebles azul rey con encajes azul cielo, Un poco lejos de estos, Pegado a la pared se apreciaba un mueble dé madera de caoba y sobre este un televisor dé plasma, y un equipo de sonido, Él suelo estaba completamente tapizado con una alfombra azul oscuro, Junto a la puerta había una estantería con libros y cuadernos, En la esquina izquierda se encontraba un gran armario blanco con dibujos dé flores dé cerezos azules y junto a este una peinadora con las mismas características, En la esquina derecha dé la habitación se encontraba una enorme cama con dosel, Él color dé las ropas dé la cama era azul rey, La almohada negra y La sabana lavanda con encaje negro, La cortina del dosel era azul oscuro con encajes negros, A los pies dé la cama estaba un escritorio color azul claro, sobre este se encontraban una lamparita, una agenda y una laptop, Entre las sábanas dé la cama se apreciaba cómo dormía plácidamente una pelirosa.

- **Señorita, Es hora de qué se levante, no querrá llegar tarde al colegio** - Se escucho una dulce voz tras la puerta del cuarto.

Tranquilamente la joven se levanto dé su gran cama y se dirigió a paso lento a su baño, Lavo su cara y cepillo sus dientes, Se metió con delicadeza en la hermosa tina y tomo unas sales con olor a cerezos cómo era dé costumbre, Después dé un rato se levanto y enrollo una toalla alrededor dé su cuerpo y salió del baño, Una vez en la habitación saco del armario larga y holgada ropa, qué consistía en una falda 5 dedos bajó las rodillas negra, Una camisa dé botón manga larga blanca muy holgada, Medias hasta las rodillas blancas y zapatillas negras, Comenzó a vestirse con calma, Luego se dirigió a la peinadora y recogió su cabello en una crineja, se puso ese gran gorro de lana negro qué tapaba su extraño color de pelo y se colocó sus gruesas gafas, Tomó dé una estantería los cuadernos y libros qué le tocaban ese día y los guardo en su mochila negra, Bajó tranquilamente las escaleras y se dirigió al gran comedor, Luego dé su desayuno salió y entró en la limosina qué la esperaba cómo dé costumbre.

~~Sakura~~

En él camino fue todo silencio cómo dé costumbre, Miraba por la ventana mientras escuchaba música con mis auriculares, Él chofer me dejó a una cuadra lejos cómo dé costumbre, No quería amigos por interés, Emprendí mí camino al colegio tranquilamente, Ya cuando estaba llegando varios chicos comenzaron a burlarse y a tirarme papelitos

- **_Oh mira, es la NERD #1 dé konoha high school._**

- **_La cuatro ojos._**

- **_Seguro tiene tan feo él pelo qué se lo esconde._**

- **_déjala, o le va a decir a sus papitos jajajaja._**

Hablaban y se carcajeaban cómo siempre, Y sí, yo le contaba a mí padre o a mí madre cualquier suceso, daba él nombre dé mí agresor y ya tenían una suspensión, Pero eso era antes, yo ya no puedo hacer eso, Y dé igual manera me valía muy poco lo qué dijeran dé mí, Mí actitud era tan calmada y tímida, qué simplemente prefería ignorar esos comentarios.

_Innersaku: CHAA, Se creen mejores, sí supieran quienes somos, Les haríamos comencé sus palabras, SHANARO._

_Ignóralos, A estas alturas deberías acostumbrarte a hacerlo._

_Innersaku: ¬¬ Sí claro, No vez qué se burlan los muy hijos dé p-_

_Guárdate tus palabras para cuando las necesite_.

Después de esa platica con mí yo interno me dirija a mí primera clase, Salud, Me senté cómo siempre en los puesto dé al frente y ignore lo qué me decían, Aunque ahora estaba especialmente nerviosa, Esa era una de las pocas clases qué compartía con él, Sasuke Uchiha, Él chico más lindo y popular del colegio, Él chico qué me gusta sin remedio, en esa clase era la primera en las qué todos prestaban absoluta atención, pues al parecer en tema era dé sus interés, Aunque a mí me parecía totalmente vergonzoso.

- **Bueno, Hay muchas referencias sobre él sexo** - Hablaba la profesora kurenai sin pudor alguno -** pero cómo hoy hablamos sobre los métodos anti-conceptivos, En la próxima hablaremos sobre eso, O mejor dicho, Una alumna hablara sobre eso -** Dijo la profesora y al instante me sonroje a más no poder, pues esa alumna dé la qué hablaba era dé mí.

_Innersaku: ¬/¬ sabes qué es por tú culpa, Sí vas a ser profesora dé salud y biología tienes qué explicar sobre eso._

_Pero, A los niños pequeños, No ah adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas ¬¬._

- **Profesora, y por qué lo explicara una alumna** - preguntó la zorr- Digo Karin, Una chica dé ojos y cabellos rojos, Con un cuerpo voluptuoso, y ropa corta, Tapándole sólo lo necesario, Consistía en un vestido dé cuero straple rosa pegado al cuerpo, muy arriba dé las rodillas, Una chaqueta blanca hasta la cintura, Y unas botas blancas tacón de aguja hasta cuatro dedos bajó las rodillas. Ella y sus seguidoras sin neuronas siempre me molestaban, Aún no podía creer qué era familia dé Naruto.

Innersaku: Al fin haces una pregunta buena zanahoria, ¿Por qué tenemos qué explicar? A mí se me olvido.

- **Pues verá señorita Uzumaki, Esa alumna quiere tomar una carrera cómo profesora dé clase universitaria y primaria en salud y biología, y la universidad dé nuestro campus, akatsuki, está interesada en ella y quieren ver cómo se desenvuelve en él tema y así asegurarle el cupo en educación, Aunque también en economía empresarial **- Hablo la profesora con una sonrisa y mirándome dé reojo, Yo me mantenía serena.

_Innersaku: Jajajjajajjaja La remolacha es todo menos señorita... jajá y luego eso dé q-qué...O.ó Profesora Universitaria? ... O.O economía empresarial?_

_Eh? O.O... Cuando yo mencioné qué quería estudiar eso O.ó_

~~Narrador~~

La chica estaba en completo shock, Con los ojos en blanco y la boca abierta, No se percato dé qué la campana qué anunciaba el receso había comenzado a timbrar, Cuando por fin salió dé su shock ya no quedaba ninguna persona en el salón, Algo aturdida se levantó y comenzó a recoger sus cosas, Pero algo, o mejor dicho alguien la hizo parar en seco sus acciones, En el fondo del salón un pelinegro tenía la vista clavada en ella.

- *** **_**O/O sa-sa-sasuke me está viendo?**_** *** - Pensó la chica mientras se encendía cuál semáforo en rojo.

_Innersaku: O por kami-sama, Él sex-simbol del colegio nos mira /Le da un derrame nasal/_

~~Sasuke~~

Al terminar la clase me quedé dé último y mire a esa chica qué parecía ida dé este planeta, ¡Ja! Esto sería fácil, Ya saboreaba esas entradas V.I.P qué había apostado con los chicos, Sólo tenía qué hacer una cosa, Besar a esa nerd.

~~Narrador~~

La chica sentí esa mirada penetrante sobre ella, Cosa qué la ponía nerviosa dé sobremanera, Intentaba fallidamente guardar sus cosas sin qué se le cayera nada, Sólo faltaba su cartuchera y ¡Spaff! Cayó al piso dejando todos los colores esparcidos en él.

~~Sakura~~

- *** **_**No puede ser cierto, No hay nadie cerca, Mí inner con derrame nasal crónico avanzado y él no me ayuda mucho mirándome tanto, Oh por kami-sama sálvenme T.T**_** *** - Rogaba llorando internamente, mientras trataba fallidamente recoger los colores dé él suelo.

- **Esto es tuyo** - Escuche una profunda voz masculina y jodidamente sexy, Subí la mirada encontrándome con la dé él, Eso ojos ónix tan profundos y negros cómo la noche, Qué me miraban curiosos, Me fije en sus manos y tenía sujeto mí bolígrafo.

- **Etto... yo... sí** - Fue lo único qué salió dé mis labios difícilmente, Él se acercó y me lo entregó, Al rosar sus manos una corriente me pasó por él cuerpo, Y no pude evitar mirarlo fijamente a los ojos y luego verlo completó ( Shiki : *Q* Seee imagínenlo) Traía un pantalón negro pegado con unas cadenas guindando a un lado, Unos converse dé botín negro con blanco, Una remera blanca ceñida a su musculoso torso y una chaqueta negra, También me dijo cuenta dé la diferencia dé tamaño, Yo le llegaba a los labio, Vaya qué era alto.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº°

Mientras tanto, Observando por la ventana, Se encontraban, Neji, Gaara, Kiba y un naruto amordazado y atado para qué no arruinara él plan.

- **Crees qué caiga** - Preguntó él Hyuga mirando atento la escena.

- **Mira cómo lo ve, Pareciera qué se fuera a derretir, Creo qué tendré qué darle esas entradas** - Respondió él Inuzuka mirando al castaño -** y tú qué piensas Naruto** - Preguntó al amordazado rubio.

- **Juemjenje** - Balbuceo difícilmente él chico, Debido a el tirro qué tenía en la boca - * _**Esperen qué salga dé esto, Mí venganza será terrible ahahaha**_ * - Pensó él Uzumaki mientras un aura oscura le rodeaba, Sacándole un gotita en la sien a los tres chicos presentes.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº°°

- *** ****_Qué puedo hacer, Esa mirada es tan intensa, Pero hay algo raro en ella, ¿Maldad, puede ser?_**** *** - Esas eran las cosas qué pasaban por mí mente una y otra vez cada vez qué le miraba a los ojos.

_Innersaku: Y qué importa, Mira ese dulce de leche frente a nosotros, Quiero comerlo ya */*._

_Cállate pervertida, No me ayudas en nada._

_Innersaku: Pff claro, Sabes qué lo quieres tanto como yo._

_Qué cosa? _

_Innersaku: Pues él beso dé la apuesta qué escuchamos._

- * **_Había olvidado eso ¡Claro! , Ahora entiendo porqué esa mirada y él repentino interés_*** - Pensé desanimada al recordarlo - **Lo siento pero tengo qué irme** - Y dicho esto tome mis cosas y corrí fuera de él salón, Sin darle tiempo a Sasuke dé reaccionar, Entonces se me vino a la mente aquella conversación qué escuche por casualidad.

~~ Flash back~~

Sasuke se encontraba muy relajado en el patio junto a Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Gaara y Shikamaru, Este último era un moreno dé cabellos negros atado en una despeinada cola, Dé ojos negros dé 20 años, Este cursaba la universidad, Y por eso estaba muy pocos con ellos.

- **Teme, Mira, esas chicas están mirando hacia acá** - Hablo un rubio zarandeando a él pelinegro por los hombros.

- **Oh vamos dobe, Estoy yo después de todo** - Hablo él Uchiha con un tono arrogante, pero sin quitar su expresión relajada (Shiki: Creído ¬¬).

-** Qué dices Sasuke, Pueden estar viendo a cualquiera de nosotros, No eres él centro dé él mundo** - soltó él Inuzuka con una venita hinchada en la frente y mirando retardo a su amigo.

- **Todas las chicas caen a mis pies, Sin excepción alguna **- Hablo más seguro y arrogante qué nunca él Uchiha.

- **Pues no todas, Yo nunca eh visto ni a Hinata-chan, Ni a saku-chan babeando por ti en ningún momento teme** - Espeto él Uzumaki con triunfo y mirando burlón al cabreado azabache.

- **Hmp, Hinata porqué es prima dé Neji y muy buena Amiga mía y porqué está perdidamente enamorada dé un idiota sin neuronas qué no se da cuenta** - Se defendió él Uchiha rápidamente y mirando con desprecio al rubio.

-_ *_**_ ¬¬ Sí claro, A él muy poco le vale qué sea prima dé Neji, sólo es una excusa porqué con Hinata nunca pudo _**_* _- Pensó él rubio mirando dé igual forma al Uchiha - **Y -3- ? Quién es ese idiota dé él qué está enamorada Hinata? Dime teme, Anda no seas malito** - Pidió él rubio con un puchero, provocando una caída estilo anime en los presentes por lo estúpido y despistado qué podía llegar a ser él Uzumaki.

- ***_ ¬¬' siento lastima por la pobre Hinata, Es qué haberse enamorado dé esté cerebro dé mosquito no ah dé ser fácil _*** - Pensó Neji mirando con lastima a su prima qué se encontraba a él otro lado dé él patio.

- **Qué problemático, Y quién es la otra chica qué no ah caído** - Preguntó con aburrimiento él Nara, Mientras miraba con fastidio la escena dé sus compañeros.

- **Quién? Ah! Sakura-chan** - Exclamo dudoso él rubio, Sabía qué no sería nada bueno mencionar eso e involucrar en algo a su mejor amiga sin saber qué podía planear él Uchiha.

- **Sakura? Quién es esa** - Preguntó extrañado él pelirrojo mirando al rubio.

-**_* No puede ser la cerecito? O si _*** - pensó Shikamaru algo preocupado.

- **Qué no es esa chica nerd** - Hablo kiba entre curioso y burlón.

- **Es ella, Pero no hables así dé Sakura-chan, Ella es muy buena y linda, Sólo qué ustedes juzgan él libro por su portada** - Exclamo furioso en defensa dé su amiga él Uzumaki.

- **Hmp, Seguro qué esa cae fácil, Es el sueño de toda nerd e impopular qué uno dé los RyuuBoys la registre** - Hablo con arrogancia él pelinegro, Ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de él Uzumaki.

- **Pues yo no creo qué caiga, Pues cómo dijo él baka dé Naruto, Yo nunca la vi babeando por ti** - Agregó él Inuzuka burlón - **¡Ya se!, Hagamos una apuesta, sí logras besarla y hacerla admitir qué está loca por ti te daré entradas V.I.P para un mes entero dé él bar Sharingan **- Agregó este sonriendo y mostrando las entradas.

- **Eso dé él beso será un horrible sacrificio, Pero él bar es el mejor y ver sus caras dé derrota anima mucho más, Y es qué yo jamás estaría ni dé joda con una chica cómo esa, Tan fea, Es más, Creo qué hasta debería dé hacerle el favor porqué seguro nadie en su sano juicio estaría con esa nerd, Así qué kiba, Acepto** - Dijo él Uchiha con una sonrisa torcida en los labios, mientras le estrechaba la mano al Inuzuka.

Y siguieron su conversación, sin percatarse qué la pelirosa escuchaba todo escondida al otro lado dé él árbol donde ellos estaban.

~~ Fin flash back~~

_Innersaku: Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad u.u_

_Seee, Casi olvido él día qué descubrí qué él chico qué me gusta es un patán._

_Innersaku: Seee, Pero un patán muy sexy *-* _

_Ya lo superaste tan rápido ¬¬_

_Innersaku: Entiéndeme, No puedo estar enojada con ese semental, A ti qué té gustan los caballos y él qué es un potro *Q*._

_Chee, Pero qué dices Inner hentai, Tú eres una pervertida dé primera ¬/¬._

Luego dé esa "Acostumbrada" Charla con mí yo interno, Decidí en ir a dirección, Al llegar a la puerta de la oficina sonó el timbre qué indicaba qué entráramos a clases, Respiré y controle mis ganas de ir a clase. Di unos ligeros golpes en la puerta, y luego dé escuchar un "Adelante" Entre nerviosa y mire a la directora.

- **Shukufuku, Tía** - Dije mientras tomaba asiento, y sí, Así es, Mí Tía y madrina es la directora dé él instituto, Nanami Haruno dé 35 años de edad, Mí tía materna, Es dé cabellos negros con las puntas rosas y pequeños reflejos amarillos y dé ojos azules, Tiene un buen físico, con curvas acentuadas, Es muy calmada, Pero cuando se enoja es de temer, Muestra mucho cariño sólo conmigo y mis prima, Es Hermosa cómo todas las mujeres Haruno, Excepto por mí, Qué estoy llegando a pensar qué soy adoptada.

- **Sakura cariño, Es la primera vez qué vienes a dirección, Qué necesitas?** - Me preguntó mí madrina con su habitual tono cariñoso, Qué sólo iba dirigido hacia mí y mis prima.

- **Oba-san, Quería pedir un pase para irme, No me siento muy bien** - Le dije, Y en parte era verdad recordar eso me lastimó, pero él tenía razón, Yo era sólo una nerd, Pero eso estaría por cambiar, le mostraría a Sasuke Uchiha qué con una mujer Haruno nadie se mete, aria qué se tragara sus palabras, lo haría sufrir.

- **Vale linda, Puedes retirarte, Llevable está constancia al profesor y ve ah casa** - Me dijo con una dé sus hermosas sonrisas, Yo sólo asentí y luego dé tomar la constancia me despedí y me encamine al salón, Al llegar toque la puerta y luego dé un adelante por parte de él profesor asuma entre a pasó calmado al salón.

~~Narrador~~

- **Ah, Joven Sakura, Me extrañe dé no verla en clase** - Dijo el profesor asuma dedicarle una sonrisa a la Haruno, Está sólo se acerco y le entregó la constancia a él profesor **- Ah ya veo, y dime joven Sakura, Cuando sabremos tú apellido, No es muy propio para un profesor llamar a una alumna por su nombre **- Espeto él profesor mirando a la chica, quien sólo bajó la mirada, ya muchos habían intentado saber su nombre.

- **Profesor, Puedo salir a atender una llamada **- Esa voz tan familiar hizo a la ojijade alzar la mirada, y ver de quién se trataba, y no era nada más y nada menos qué Sasuke Uchiha, Él profesor sólo asintió y este salió dé él salón.

- **Y bien joven Sakura?** - Insistió asuma mirando a la chica.

- **Tranquilo profesor, muy pronto lo sabrán** - Dijo la chica para luego dar vuelta y salir de él salón, Camino por los largos y solitarios pasillos, pues a esa hora todos estaban en sus respectivas clases, y hay, recostado en su casillero estaba él, Mirándola con esos ojos ónix tan profundos, Sakura se encontraba muy nerviosa e hizo ademan dé pasar de largo, pero este la tomo dé él brazo y la pegó contra él casillero, La pelirosa intento escapar pero él Uchiha puso los brazos a cada lado dé su nuca impidiéndole moverse.

- **A donde te crees qué vas** - Preguntó él azabache con su tono de voz profundo, La chica se sonrojo por la cercanía y bajó la mirada.

- **A M-mi C-casa** - Respondió con dificultad Sakura y esto hizo sonreír arrogante al pelinegro.

- **Claro, Pero antes** - Y no termino la frase puesto qué comenzó a acercarse al rostro dé la chica, Quién sólo atino a voltear él rostro, Provocando qué él beso quedara estampado en su mejilla, él pelinegro antes esto frunció en seño y la miro - **Qué pasa** - Dijo para luego volver a acercarse y recibiendo un empujón dé la chica.

- **Aléjense** **dé mí Sasuke-san, Yo no soy cómo todas esas chicas** - Le dijo la ojijade con voz temblorosa pero decidida.

- **Hmp** - Se limito a emitir él chico para volverla a pegar contra los casilleros y sujetar una dé sus manos por la muñeca, arriba dé su cabeza - **Tú sólo molestas, Admite qué estás loca por mí cómo las demás** - Le dijo mientras apretaba más él agarre.

- **No** - Le dijo la chica mientras hacía muecas dé dolor por la presión en su muñeca - **No lo haré Sasuke-san, Suélteme, yo no quiero esto **- Le decía la chica intentando liberar su brazo, Mientras con su mano libre intentaba apartar a él chico dé ella.

- **Hmp, Qué no lo quieres? piensa en tú respuesta, Recuerda qué nadie querría algo con alguien cómo tú, No vales nada en la sociedad, eres la búfana dé él instituto, sólo una escoria, yo té podría hacer él favor para qué no termin...** - Él chico cayo al sentir cómo una mano impactaba en su mejilla, y al voltear él rostro se encontró con la Haruno, quien aun mantenía su mano levantada.

- ¡**Cállate! Quién te crees tú, Sólo porqué tú familia sea rica no significa qué puedas tratar a las demás personas a tú antojo, Tú era la escoria qué se mete con los débiles, pero conmigo te equivocaste sí piensas qué voy a bajar la cabeza ante ti** - Le grito la chica para luego salir corriendo dé él lugar, Dejando a un shokeado pelinegro.

~~Sakura~~

Corrí y corrí lo más rápido qué pude, Y al llegar a una cuadra lejos pare, Yo sólo rezaba porqué Sasuke no me encontrarse, Nunca pensé en decir todas ésas cosas, Pero él tampoco debió decir todo aquello, Había sido muy malo, Aun no podía creer qué me gustara, y qué fuese ese mismo chico qué conocí cuando pequeña, Y sin mí permiso, Lágrimas comenzaron a corres por mis mejillas y caí dé rodillas al piso escondiendo mí cara entre mis manos. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, Pero me sobresalte al sentir unos fuertes brazos rodeándome, Y al levantar la vista unos profundos ojos negros me miraban con preocupación.

- **Itachi-kun** - Susurre mientras me aferraba a él, Él era itachi Uchiha, Era él hermano mayor dé Sasuke, Tenía 21 años y cursaba la universidad, Se parecían mucho, sólo qué tenía el pelo más largo y atado en una cola baja, y unas pronunciadas ojeras, Pero eso no lo hacía menos apuesto, al contrario, él era muy lindo y tenía un asombroso cuerpo, estaba muy trabajado. En personalidad eran completamente opuestos, Itachi-kun era muy tierno y amable, un caballero total, Y me trataba cómo sí yo fuera la más linda dé él mundo, nos conocemos desde qué yo tenía 7 y él es cómo un hermano para mí.

- **Sakura, Qué sucede, Té encuentras bien?** - Me preguntó, Y yo sólo sonreí débilmente, Se notaba qué estaba preocupado - **Té llevare a casa, Mí auto está estacionado en la entrada dé él campus** - Dijo mientras me tomaba en brazos con tanta delicadeza qué pareciera qué cargaba cristal, Yo sólo escondí mí rostro en su pecho y después dé unos minutos caí dormida.

~~Narrador~~

Él Uchiha mayor se dirigió a su auto y con delicadeza subió a la chica en el asiento dé él copiloto, Subió al auto y tomo rumbo a la mansión Haruno, Al llegar estaciono él auto y con cuidado volvió a tomar a la chica en brazos, Se dirigió a la puerta y tocó un par de veces.

- **Joven Uchiha, Qué sorpre... ¡Ah! Qué sucedió con la señorita -** Exclamo sobresaltada una empleada al percatarse a quién sujetaba en brazos él mayor dé los Uchiha.

- **Hana, No sé qué pasó, La encontré llorando a un par de calles lejos de él instituto, y se durmió luego** - Conto lo qué sabía, y miro con preocupación a la chica en sus brazos.

- **Pase, Por favor sí no es mucha molestia y atrevimiento, La llevaría a su habitación** - Pidió la chica en una reverencia.

- **Hana, me conoces desde qué soy pequeño, Sabes qué no es necesario la formalidad sí no hay nadie cerca, tranquila qué yo la llevó** - Hablo él pelinegro con una sonrisa mientras subía las escaleras, Camino por el pasillo y entró en la puerta al fondo, Con cuidado deposito a la chica en su cama y se sentó en él borde de la misma, La miro por unos minutos y se sobresalto al sentir su teléfono timbrar.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- **_Hola, Ototo? Qué sucede_** - Se escucho la voz dé itachi al otro lado dé la línea.

-** Sí, Soy yo Nii-san, Estas en altavoz** - Hablo él Uchiha menor y miro dé reojo a sus padres.

- **Itachi, se supones qué deberías dé haber llegado hace 30 minutos** - Se escucho la estricta voz dé él padre dé los azabaches, Fugaku Uchiha, Un hombre dé tez blanca y cabello y ojos azabaches, dé fracciones varoniles, Este tenía una actitud dura y fría, y solo se mostraba gentil con las personas qué pensaba qué se lo merecían.

- **Lo siento padre, Estoy en la casa dé los señores Haruno, Encontré a la señorita Haruno llorando y la traje a su residencia, No quería dejarle sola, Pero ya voy **- Dijo itachi, y en su voz se notaba la preocupación.

- **Qué le pasó a la cerecito, está bien?... Aww mí nene es todo un caballero, ves fugaku **- Se escucho la dulce voz dé su madre, mikoto Uchiha, Una hermosa mujer dé fracciones delicadas y finas, dé tez blanca, Cabello y ojos azabaches, dé un buen cuerpo, Con un carácter dulce y amable.

- **No** **te molestes, Dé ser así, me parece qué has hecho lo correcto, Nosotros vamos para haya, Tenemos tiempo qué no vemos a los Haruno** - Sentencio fugaku.

- **_Bien, los espero aquí_** - Contesto él Uchiha mayor para luego colgar.

- **Bien Sasuke, Tú madre y yo iremos a la casa dé los Haruno, Vienes con nosotros? **- Preguntó fugaku mirando serio a su hijo, quién negó con la cabeza.

- **Pero bebe, no vas desde los 7 años** - Espeto mikoto mirando con reproche y suplica a su hijo.

- **Lo siento madre, Pero tengo práctica dé fútbol, Luego iré a la universidad a llenar el formulario para presentar el examen dé admitió en economía empresarial y quedé con los chicos para hacer un proyecto en lo dé Neji** - Dijo él chico mirando a su madre.

- **Me parece bien, Mikoto déjalo, él está planeando su futuro, Quita esa cara y Vámonos** - Dijo al ver él puchero qué le hacía su mujer para qué le ayudase.

- **Bien** - Dijo mikoto fingiendo enfado mientras se cruzaba dé brazos y caminaba lento hacía la puerta, Sasuke dio un suspiros y la miro divertido.

- **Está bien madre, Prometo qué a la próxima sí voy** - Dijo resignado en morocho.

- **Vale, Amor té veo en él auto** - Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras se iba dando saltitos.

- **Eso es manipulación** - Susurro Sasuke y su padre asintió dándole la razón, camino a la salida y se despidió dé su hijo agitando levemente la mano.

°°°°°ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sakura salía dé él baño, vestida con un jeans hasta la rodilla, una camisa manga larga verde agua y unas zapatillas dé él mismo color, en el cuello un listón de igual color con un cascabel, Su cabello estaba sujeto en una crineja dé lado.

- **Gracias** **por traerme itachi-kun** - Agradeció la pelirosa mientras se secaba él cabello con una toalla.

- **No tienes qué agradecerlo Saku, Después de todo eres cómo mí hermanita, y dime, Qué té pasó?** - Preguntó el morocho mirando a la chica a los ojos a través de ésos gruesos anteojos.

- **Tú hermano Sasuke es un tonto **- Soltó la chica mientras bajaba la mirada.

- **Y tú prima konan es linda, Dime algo qué no sepa** - Le dijo itachi, y Sakura no pudo evitar soltar una risita, Itachi siempre sabía cómo sacarle una sonrisa.

- **Neee** **itachi-kun, Todavía té gusta konan?** - Preguntó la chica mirando al morocho, quién le sonrió con ternura.

- **Hai, Pero sé qué no tengo oportunidad con konan Haruno** - Dijo él Uchiha sonriendo amargamente.

- **Claro qué la tienes, Y sabes, mis primas vendrán a terminar sus estudios a konoha high school**- Agregó con una sonrisa la Haruno y él pelinegro la miro sorprendido.

"Toc-toc" se escucho tocar la puerta, y luego dé qué la pelirosa diera un "Adelante" Entro Hana.

- **Señorita, Los señores Uchiha se encuentran abajo** - Aviso para luego dar una reverencia y retirarse.

- **Vamos itachi-kun** - exclamo la chica mientras se colocaba él gorro de lana blanco qué tapaba su cabello y jalaba al chico dé él brazo, Al bajar las escaleras división a los Uchiha sentados en los muebles del living.

- **Bienvenidos señores Uchiha, Tiempo sin saber dé ustedes, Me resulta un verdadero honor tener su presencia en los aposentos Haruno** - Dijo la pelirosa mientras daba una pequeña reverencia, Acompañada de una calidad sonrisa.

- **Él placer es nuestro al volverla a ver, señorita Haruno** - Saludo cordial fugaku, depositando un beso en la mano dé la joven, Cosa qué solo hacía con pocas mujeres, Qué él consideraba dignas.

- **Y díganme a qué se debe tan agradable visita?** - Preguntó la chica mientras tomaba asiento, Seguida de itachi.

- **Vinimos porqué mí nene, nos dijo qué té encontró mal, Y también queríamos hablar con tus padres cariño** - Dijo mikoto con una voz suave y una dulce sonrisa.

- **Yo me encuentro bien, me alaga él qué se preocuparan por mí bienestar, y me temo decirles qué con mis padres no podrán hablar** - Dijo la chica mientras bajaba la mirada.

- **Y eso a qué se debe?** - Preguntó fugaku extrañado.

- **Mis padres sufrieron un accidente y se encuentran ingresados en hospital** - Dijo la chica mientras bajaba la mirada.

- **Lo lamento** - Se disculpo fugaku, pero Sakura negó con la cabeza dedicándole una débil sonrisa - **Té ofrezco nuestro apoyó sí lo necesitas** - Finalizo él Uchiha.

- **Cariño dé ser así no deberías quedarte tú sola aquí** - Dijo preocupada mikoto.

- **No se preocupe señora Uchiha, Mis primas vendrán a vivir conmigo mañana, Y agradezco su apoyo Uchiha-sama** - Dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

- **No hace falta él qué me llames por mí apellido, eres cómo una hija para nosotros, y una señorita muy educada y respetuosa, Llenas los requisitos cómo para dejarme tutear por ti **- Espeto fugaku con una pequeña sonrisa, Sorprendiendo a itachi, Por él echo dé qué sonriera, y aun más dé él qué le dijera qué no le llamase por él apellido, era algo qué sólo le permitía a su familia.

- **Vale, Fugaku-san** - Le dijo con una sonrisa.

- **Eh! no es justo Sakura, A mí me conoces dé hace mucho y no me tuteas, Yo inclusive té llegue a cambiar los pañales **- Refunfuño la pelinegra con un puchero.

- **Mikoto-san, Tú eres como una madre para mí** - Dijo la chica mientras le sonreía y una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla, La mujer ante esto la atrajo hacia sí misma y la abrazo.

- **Tranquila cerezo, Cuentas con nuestro apoyó, y qué tal sí vamos al hospital a ver a tus padres** - Ofreció mikoto con una sonrisa, la pelirosa sólo asintió y le devolvió el gesto.

- **Bien, Tú y mí nene van en su auto, y yo y fugaku en la limo** - Y dicho esto mikoto comenzó a arrastra a un fugaku qué no estaba muy dé acuerdo.

- **Vamos saku** - Dijo itachi mientras le extendía la mano a la Haruno, La cual la tomo con una sonrisa.

- **Demo... mira cómo estoy vestida **- Dijo la chica mirándose dé arriba a abajo, Él morocho repitió su gesto y la miro.

- **A qué te refieres, Esa ropa es la qué mejor té haz puesto, No sé porqué té pones esas ropas grandes y feas, sí tú eres muy linda** - Le dijo itachi con reproche, Y está sólo bajo la mirada avergonzada.

- **B-bien, Vamos entonces** - Se limitó a decir la chica mientras se encaminaba a la puerta, Seguida dé un sonriente itachi, Llegaron al despampanante Ferrari Negro dé itachi y subieron, Él camino fue entretenido, Charlaban tranquilamente dé cualquier cosa hasta qué llegaron al hospital.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En casa dé los Hyuga, Estaban reunidos los 5 RyuuBoys y Shikamaru, se encontraban en la enorme habitación dé él Hyuga.

- **Jajajajjajaja, Me parece qué no tendrás entradas teme, Ahahaha esa es mí Sakura-chan **- Se reía él rubio en posición fatal mientras se sujetaba él estómago.

- **Hmp, Cállate dobe, Se puede saber cómo se enteraron dé eso** - Dijo él morocho furioso.

- **Hahaha nosotros no entramos a clases y vimos todo hahaha** - Decía kiba riendo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas dé tanto reír.

- **Qué problemáticos, Dé igual manera pienso qué té pasaste** - Dijo Shikamaru serio y con un ligero tono enfadado.

- **No debiste tratarla así** - Dijo Gaara serio, y ante esto kiba y Naruto dejaron dé reír y miraron a Sasuke.

- **Hmp, Esa niña me las pagara** - Se limitó a decir él Uchiha mientras sonreía de forma torcida.

- **Teme, No le vas ah hacer nada ah Sakura-chan** - Dijo Naruto escandalizado mientras se levantaba y apuntaba con el dedo a él pelinegro.

- **Tsk, Cállate dobe, Déjate dé tonterías, Bien chicos para eso me ayudaran, Necesito** – Pero fue interrumpido por él Uzumaki.

- **Escucharme bien Sasuke, No se te ocurra hacerlos nada a Sakura, y sí le haces algo yo la defenderé, Así qué conmigo no cuentes** - Soltó Naruto serio, Y todos lo miraron sorprendidos, Este se limitó a salir dé la habitación.

- **Me parece qué hablaba en serio** - Dijo Gaara mirando a la puerta.

- **Puede qué a Naruto le guste esa chica, Nunca le vi tan serio** - dijo Neji pensativo, Y pensando en la pobre dé su prima.

- **Corrección, Estoy seguro qué le gusta -** dijo kiba mirando la puerta por la qué segundos atrás salió él rubio, Él cuarto quedó en silencio unos minutos.

- **Hmp, Dobe, Y bien este será el plan, Sólo la are quedar en ridículo, Y para eso necesito qué todos voten por ella cómo reina para él baile dé promoción qué será dentro de 3 semanas** - Finalizó él Uchiha con una sonrisa orgullosa.

- **TeeeeMeeeee~~** - Llamó él rubio dé forma cantarina mientras entraba al cuarto - **fui a ver ah Hinata y se desmayos y le eche aire con una revista, Luego dé qué se recupero salí dé él cuarto y me di cuenta de qué aun tenía la revista y leyendo me conseguí algo muy interesante, Aunque aun me preguntó porqué se desmayos Hinata-chan** - Dijo pensativo él rubio, y provocando una caída estilo anime a los presentes.

- **Qué es lo qué encontraste Naruto** - Dijo Neji con una venita hinchada, vaya que era estúpido el rubio.

- **Ah sí claro esto** - Dijo mientras le mostraba la revista - **Ryukumi Haruno, Modelo y cantante de New york e Italia vendrá a konoha** - Dijo él rubio feliz.

- **No cabe duda qué las mujeres Haruno son hermosas** - Aseguro kiba con una gran sonrisa mientras miraba la foto.

- **Hmp, Itachi hoy se encontró a la hija de los cabeza de los Haruno llorando y la llevo a su casa, Mis padres también fueron a verla** - Dijo Sasuke sin dale mucha importancia.

- **En la noticia sale qué los cabeza dé la familia Haruno fueron víctima de un accidente, Así qué seguro por eso lloraba** - Dijo Shikamaru mientras se levantaba - **Bueno me voy, Quedé con itachi y los chicos** - Dijo mientras se despedía chocando los puños con los chicos.

- **Sí algo le pasará a mis padres yo también estaría mal** - Dijo Naruto mientras bajaba la mirada.

- **Entonces ese debe ser él motivo por él qué Ryukumi viene a konoha, A ver él estado dé su familia y apoyar a la hija dé los Haruno** - Dijo kiba asintiendo con la cabeza dándose la razón él mismo - **Lo qué daría yo por ser itachi y consolarla, Seguro qué es una verdadera belleza, Después de todo su madre fue señorita konoha **- Dijo mientras se imaginaba cómo podía ser la hija dé los Haruno.

°°°°°°°°°ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

- **Papá, Cómo te encuentras?** - Preguntó la pelirosa a su padre, quien se encontraba recostados en una cama, Este era Alan Haruno, Un apuesto hombre de 42 años, Dé cabellos rubios pastel y ojos miel, Con fracciones varoniles, Su cuerpo era bien formado, Un hombre amable y caballeroso.

- **Estoy bien nena, Cuanto tiempo llevó aquí? Y tú madre!?** - Preguntó asustado él hombre de lo qué pudiera responderle su hija.

- **Llevas 5 días aquí, Ya comenzaba a preocuparme dé qué no despertaban** - Dijo la chica mientras sollozaba y lágrimas caían por sus mejillas - **Mamá está bien, está en otra habitación, Pediré que os pongan en una junta, es sólo qué había qué esperar qué despertaran **- Dijo la chica mientras lloraba y sonreía débilmente.

- **Tranquila mí nena, estamos bien, no te vamos a dejar sola** - Le dijo él hombre mientras depositaba un beso en dulce frente - **Y hablando dé sola, No me parece qué té quédese sola en casa** - Dijo preocupado.

- **Tranquilo papá, Mis primas vendrán mañana a quedarse conmigo** - Respondió la chica con una sonrisa **- Bueno padre iré a ver a mamá y preguntare qué pueden comer para traerles almuerzo** - dijo la pelirosa mientras salía dé la habitación, Camino un par dé pasos eh ingreso a una habitación, Donde se encontraba una hermosa mujer dé cabellos rosas y mechas amarillas pastel hasta él hombro, Dé ojos jades, Tez blanca y rasgos finos y delicados, dé un buen cuerpo, Pechos grandes pero sin exagerar, cintura pequeña y cadera ancha, Esmeralda Haruno dé 36 años de edad, es muy dulce y amable.

- **Mama, Qué bueno qué tú también despertaras** - Dijo la chica mientras se lanzaba a abrazar a su madre, Lágrimas comenzaban a emanar dé sus ojos.

- **Hola bebe, Té extrañe mucho, Cómo te encuentras** - Preguntó esmeralda preocupada mientras la examinaba con la mirada.

- **Estoy bien mami, Yo también té extrañe** - Dijo la chica mientras le sonreía pero sin dejar de llorar.

- **Estas progresando, Esa ropa está mejor qué todas las qué té haz puesto bebe, No entiendo porqué no té arreglas sí eres muy linda **- Dijo la mujer mientras le quitaba las gruesas gafas dejando al descubierto ésos hermosos ojos jades, Su madre era muy femenina y siempre le reprochaba sobre su aspecto.

- **Sobre eso mami, Quería hablar, Quiero qué me des permiso, Eh decidido cambiar muchas cosas **- Dijo la chica mirando a su madre mientras se volvía a colocar los lentes.

- **Claro bebe, Yo sé qué no harías nada malo, Así qué tienes mí permiso vale** - Dijo la mujer mientras le sonreía a su hija, Quién asintió mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y se despedía, Salió a sala de espera y ahí estaban los señores Uchiha, Eh itachi siendo acosado por las enfermeras.

- **Gracias por acompañarme y visitar a mis padres** - Dijo la chica mientras hacía una leve reverencia.

**- No es nada, Sakura, Quedé con los chicos para salir ¿No quieres ir a comer un helado con nosotros? **- Ofreció itachi con una sonrisa, A lo qué la pelirosa asintió bajando la cabeza apenada.

- **Bien entonces té veo en la casa nene** - Dijo Mikoto con una gran sonrisa mientras depositaba un beso en la mejilla dé su hijo, y luego abrazaba a Sakura.

- **No llegues tarde y cuida dé la señorita **- Dijo fugaku mientras se marchaba con mikoto.

- **Bien, Vamos Sakura** - Dijo itachi mientras caminaba al estacionamiento dé él hospital, Cuando encontraron él auto dé él morocho entre tantos subieron y se pusieron en marcha, Llegaron a Hookypop, la heladería más famosa dé konoha e itachi estaciono.

- **Ya deben haber llegado, Entremos** - Dijo él pelinegro mientras tomaba a Sakura dé la mano y está se sonrojaba levemente, Entraron y subieron al V.I.P, Y se acercaron a una mesa donde estaban los chicos.

- **ehhhh itachi, qué tal, Ohhh té trajiste a la cerecito** - Exclamo Akatsuna no sasori, Este era un pelirrojo dé ojos miel, Tez blanca, Dé 23 años, Su familia también era importante y adinerada, Pues manejaba los mejores bares de el mundo, Tenía un cuerpo trabajado, Un piercing en la oreja izquierda, vestida una camisa roja ceñida al cuerpo, jeans negros, Converse dé botín rojos con negro, y una chaqueta de cuero negra, Su personalidad era muy calmada, amable y divertida.

- **Qué bien, Ya extrañaba a mí novia** - Dijo Deidara, Un chico dé ojos azules, Dé largos y rubios cabellos, Qué estaban sujetos en una cola algo alta, un flequillo le tapaba él ojo derecho, Dé 19 años, Su familia era importante, Pues tenía la cadena de hoteles más lujosos y famosos en varias partes del mundo, Era dé tez algo morena, Su cuerpo está trabajado, Estaba vestido con una camisa blanca manga-larga, Pantalones pegados negros y converse negros con blanco, Su personalidad era alocada y amable.

- **Eh?** - Emitió Sakura completamente roja, Esto hizo reír a los chicos.

- **Bien, ya tenemos dos mujeres aquí** - Dijo Pain Uzumaki, Un pelinaranja dé ojos violeta, Tez blanca dé 22 años, Este era primo de el rubio Uzumaki, Su familia era la más cercana a los cabezas del la familia Uzumaki, y es dueña dé los mejores hospitales del mundo, Tenía un buen fisco, bien trabajado, Este tenía piercing en las orejas y en la lengua, Uno al costado dé él lado inferior, Vestía una camisa manga corta negra, un pantalones pegados rojos y unos converse dé botín negros, Su personalidad a veces era sería, pero era amable y divertido.

- **Y quién es la otra? **- Preguntó inocente Sakura, Ante esto todos a exención dé Deidara sonriera con malicia.

- **Pues** **quién mas, La pu*a dé Deidara-chan Hahaha** - Exclamo riendo hidan, Un peliplata dé ojos amatista, dé tez morena, Dé cuerpo trabajado y bien formado, Su familia cómo las anteriores también era importante, Este tenía un piercing en la ceja izquierdas, Estaba vestido con una musculosa dé rayas azul y negro, Unos jeasn y unos zapatos deportivos azules, Su personalidad era alocada y aunque a veces se le iba la clase era muy amable.

- **¡Soy hombre!** - Exclamo molesto él rubio, Un brillito dé maldad pasó por sus ojos y sonrió arrogante -** Sí no me creen me voy con Sakura y luego le preguntan a ella** - Dijo mientras sonreía y al instante todos fruncieron él seño.

- **Le tocas un pelo y té desmoño rubia** - Dijo Shikamaru llegando al lugar.

_Nota mental, Mis amigos son muy celosos y pervertidos, Pero bueee eso me gano yo por tener amigos mayores de edad._

_Innersaku: Peroooo siiii... a ese rubio me lo como yo... Y sí no es hombre lo hago *Q* _

_Pervertida, Cómo se te ocurre, los conozco desde los 13_

_Innersaku: Me estas cargando? A Sasuke lo conoces desde los 2 hasta los 7 y no veo qué té reprendas por ésos sueños húmedos con él _

_Cállate /_

_Innersaku: Es qué tú no ves los bombones qué tienes por amigos... Estamos en él puto paraíso *-* _

_Pervertida -.-' _

Mientras Sakura hablaba con su yo interno los chicos la miraban divertidos por las diferentes muelas qué hacía, Pero no era de extrañar, Todos algunas vez hablaron con su yo interno, Todos ellos estaban en la universidad de akatsuki, Por lo cual la vigilaban cuando podían, Pues le habían cogido mucho cariño.

- **Eh Saku, Dé qué sabor quieres él helado?** - Preguntó itachi a la pelirosa.

_Innersaku: Dé chocolates blanco cómo tú bombón *w*_

_Cállate... Porqué tengo una inner sí no me ayuda en nada._

- **Etto... Fresa** - Se limitó a decir la chica ignorando a su inner, Quién le gritaba qué le dijera qué se lo Quería comer a él.

- **Bien, Yo té lo invitó** - Dijo Deidara con una sonrisa mientras le giñaba un ojo.

- **No travesti, Se lo invitare yo** - Dijo sasori retador y mirando burlan a su amigo, Quién función él seño y se levanto.

- **La invitare yo, Después de todo Sakura quiere qué la invité un sexy hombre** - Dijo Deidara con una sonrisa arrogante mientras ponía pose dé sex-simbol.

- **Tu lo dijiste rubia, Sexy no eres, Y hombre tampoco** - Dijo hidan bulón mientras pedía los helados.

- **Sakura dime, Quién entre nosotros seis es más sexy?** - Preguntó dé repente Deidara.

- **Ehhh!?** - Exclamo Sakura más roja qué tomate maduro, Los miraba alternamente hasta qué

" How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb  
without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home''

(Shiki: Es 'BRING ME TO LIFE' *-*)

El sonido dé su celular la salvo, Rápidamente la chica se excuso y se alejo un poco dé él lugar, Luego dé unos cuantos minutos la chica regreso.

- **Etto... Gomen chicos, Pero me tengo que ir** - Se disculpo Sakura mirando a los chicos algo apenada.

- **Claro, Pero antes respóndeme tres preguntas** - Dijo sasori con una hermosa sonrisa.

- **Cuales? **- Preguntó la chica extrañaba y nerviosa por lo que pudiera preguntar.

- **Dé qué color son tus ojos y tú pelo, y cuál es tú apellido** - Preguntó el pelirrojo y todos pusieron atención.

- **Muy pronto lo sabrán** - se limitó a decir mientras tomaba su helado y se alejaba dé la mesa, dejando a un itachi sorprendido y unos chicos muy confundidos y pensativos. Sakura se alejo dé la heladería y pago un taxi.

"" How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb  
without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home''

- **_Hola? Hablo con la pelos dé chicle más fea de él mundo?_** - Preguntó una linda voz desde él otro lado dé la línea.

- **Sí, Y yo hablo con la princesa del papel más loca?** - Preguntó Sakura en tono burlón.

- **_Sí, Y estas en él altavoz nena_** - Advirtió la chica.

- **Y para qué llamas konan, estaba con los chicos, Para qué quieres qué vaya a casa** - Preguntó Sakura fingiendo molestia.

- **_Chicle masticadoooo_** - Dijo otra dulce voz al otro lado dé la línea.

- **Konan, La peti está contigo?** - Preguntó Sakura extrañada.

- **_No soy petiza waaaa T.T_** - Dijo la chica fingiendo llorar.

- **_Hahaha, Sí saku, La peti está conmigo_** - Dijo konan mientras reía.

- **_Cállense, Me vengare wajajajajjaja_** - Reía la peti, digo la chica.

- **Y bien? para qué me dijiste qué viniera a casa** - Preguntó Sakura mientras bajaba de él taxi y entraba a la mansión, siendo recibida por una fila de empleados que le atendieron al instante.

**_- Para qué pongas tú gran trasero en una limosina y vengas al aeropuerto a recogernos chicle masticado_** - Dijo la chica emocionada.

- **Whats?, Y porqué no me avisaron antes, locas** - dijo Sakura exaltada mientras salía corriendo del living y subía a una limosina.

- **_Daaa, Porqué ya no sería sorpresa_**** -** Dijo konan dé lo más tranquila y como si fuera muy normal.

- **Konan, Sabes qué mí tía tsunade se molestara no?** - Preguntó Sakura fastidiada, al otro lado de la línea hubo un corto silencio.

- **_eh? ahhhh es cierto, Mí madre me va ah matar_** - Grito konan al otro lado dé la línea, casi dejando sorda a Sakura, la cual se contenía una carcajada.

- **Y tú petiza, Mí madrina Nanami té castigara** - Volvió a decir la pelirosa divertida.

- **_Oh mierda, Se me olvido avisarle a mí mom, estoy muerta, Regresemos konan regresemos_** - Suplicaba la chica como sí su vida dependiese dé eso, Sakura alejo el teléfono de su rostro y rio por lo bajo imaginándose a sus primas enfrentarse a sus tías.

-** Ya** **es muy tarde para arrepentimientos, ya voy cerca, Les prometo qué su funeral será muy lindo** - dijo Sakura con serenidad y burla.

- **_Soy muy joven para morir T.T_** - Lloraba estilo anime konan, Sacándole una gotita en la cabeza a Sakura.

- **_Y yo... Aun no he encontrado al amor dé mí vida T3T... Voy a morir virgen_** - Dijo la chica provocando una caída estilo anime a Sakura, estaba más qué segura qué todos en el aeropuerto voltearon a verlas.

- **_O.o Em ok? ... Bueno saku, Té dejo, se me acaban los minutos_** - Dijo konan nerviosa, seguro por las miradas puestas en ellas.

- **Tranqui konan, Ya estoy llegando** - Dijo Sakura mientras cortaba y se bajaba dé la limosina, Camino un rato y diviso a sus primas sentadas en la cafetería dé él aeropuerto.

- **¡Sakura!** - Konan fue la primera en verla y corrió a abrazarla, Konan Haruno era una hermosa chica dé cabellos azul con puntas amarillo pastel hasta los hombros, dé ojos miel, dé tez blanca, Tenía un cuerpo hermoso, pechos grandes, cintura pequeña y cadera ancha, Se dedicaba a él diseño y modelaje, Tenía un piercing bajó el labio, los ojos marcados con lápiz negro y los labios con brillo rosa, Vestía un short blanco a medio muslo, Una musculosa rosa pegada qué decía en letras blancas " Princess" y zapatillas de igual color, en el cuello un lazo blanco con un cascabel, Konan dé 19 años está en la universidad, era una joven muy dulce y divertida.

- **Konan qué alegría verte** - Dijo Sakura mientras correspondía él abrazo.

- **¡Saku!** - Grito un hermosa chica dé cabellos negros hasta las caderas, tenía un flequillo dé él lado derecho qué le cubría sólo un poco dé él ojo, Sus ojos eran castaños, Era unos centímetros más pequeña qué Sakura, era de tez morena, Tenía unas curvas pronunciadas, Pechos grandes, Cintura pequeña y cadera ancha, Tenía los ojos marcado con lápiz negro y los labios con un ligero tono rojo, En la muñeca derecha tenía tatuado en pequeño él kanji amor, Y él la muñeca izquierda un corazón con él símbolo infinito, Tenía un piercing en él obligó, Vestida un pantalón pitillo negro, que a un lado le colgaban cadenas, y una camisa corta hasta la cintura azul rey qué decía en letras negras "criminal", Unas sandalias tacón de aguja de igual color y unos guantes negros sin los dedos, En el cuello un lazo negro con cascabel, Está era Ryukumi Haruno dé 15 años pasaría en 3 semanas a 3ro dé secundaria, Se dedicaba a modelar y cantar en new york , Tenía una personalidad alocada y difícil de sobrellevar, Pero era gran amiga y muy dulce.

- **Ryukumi, Té extrañe primita** - Dijo Sakura mientras la abrazaba, La chica le dé dedico una sonrisa mientras correspondía él abrazo.

- **Haz mejorado tú estilo** - Dijo konan mientras la observaba de pies a cabeza con la mano en su mentón de forma pensativa y analítica.

- **Chicas sobre eso quiero hablarles y pedirles su ayuda -** Dijo Sakura mientras caminaban hacía donde las esperaba la limosina, Están pusieron cara dé no comprender y subieron.

- **Edgar por favor al centro comercial** - Dijo Sakura al chofer mientras subía, Este sólo asintió y se puso en marcha.

- **Porqué al centro comercial?** - Preguntó konan, Y Sakura les contó todo lo qué había pasado, Desde cómo la trataban y todo lo qué le decían hasta lo ocurrido con respecto a Sasuke.

-**Qué! Qué se cree ese nenito, tiene qué estar muy bueno como para pensar qué té derrites por él** - Ante esto Sakura se sonrojo violentamente y sus primas la vieron con una sonrisa picara.

- **Bueno** - Sakura tomo una laptop y busco un sitio web - **Es él** - Dijo mientras giraba la laptop hacía sus primas.

- **Dios, ese pelinegro está como quiero, y es qué aquí está toda su vida... eh? ... es un Uchiha!** - Exclamo Ryukumi mirando la pantalla con baba - **Wow, Y entonces para qué necesitas nuestra ayuda** - Preguntó dé nuevo ya más calmada y sería.

- **Quiero enseñarle qué con una mujer Haruno nadie se mete, toda esta semana y la próxima no hay clase porqué están organizando él baile dé promoción, y tenemos todo ese tiempo exactamente para cambiar mí aspecto, y para eso necesito su ayuda** - Dijo la pelirosa con una gran sonrisa.

- **Bien, Cuenta conmigo, Ese carilindo pagara** - dijo konan con una sonrisa torcida dé esas made-in-Uchiha.

- **Bien, ese niño bonito no sabe con bien se metió** - Dijo Ryukumi mientras sonreía dé igual manera - **Por nuestros cascabeles qué va a sufrir y se va ah enamorar dé ti saku **- Agregó mientras se llevaba una mano a su cascabel, las dos chicas imitaron esa acción.

- **No quiero que se enamore de mi, Le odio de ahora en adelante, Solo quiero enseñarle a respetar, a las mujeres** - Dijo mas que decidida la chica.

- **Señoritas, Ya llegamos** - Dijo él chofer mientras les abría la puerta, Las chicas bajaron y vieron el gran centro comercial, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios y caminaron a las puertas.

º0º0º0º0º0º0º0ºº00º00

**Fin ^^, que les parece? tomatazos? besos? Nada? -suena un grillito- T.T lo sé... soy terrible T.T,.. Ewee. Bueno, igual subiré capis, con suerte tengo aunque sea uno *o*...**

**Perverty: y porque Ryukumi? **

**A bueno... Ryu: dragón... Kumi: belleza eterna... Ryukumi: dragón de belleza eterna... ¬¬ es obvio**

**Perverty: ¬¬ lo sé, pero porque se llama como tú y porque se parece a t -le tapa la boca-**

**No se dé que me hablas, Bueno bye... Un beso -Grillo- T.T nadie me quiere... Waaaa**


End file.
